BeachClan
Prologue A white she-cat padded on the sand, which was crunching beneath her. "Snowtail?" Snowtail turned around to see a white she-cat with a red tail and paws. "What do you want, Wishfire?" Wishfire mewed sternly, "Faithstar wants you on a patrol." Snowtail nodded and padded back. As soon as she entered, she saw a yellow tom, apprentice-sized, run up to her. "Why, hello, Siam," she purred. Siam purred back. He was a 'Bluesky-Warrior', which meant he only came when the sky was blue, and left when it became black. A gray kit with a red tail and paws padded over. "Hey, Crystalkit! Your mother, Wishfire, came to fetch me." The tiny she-kit let out a squeal and ran in a small circle. A red tom padded over, purring "Kits." "You might as well go," he added. "Okay, Fireball." Snowtail felt something for the Bluesky-Warrior. She padded on, not able to take her mind off it. The leader of the patrol, a red tom, turned around. "Snowtail! Stop lollygagging!" Snowtail gulped and nodded. "Yes, Sparklepool." ~~ Fireball padded into the nursery. "How is our kit?" "Oceankit is doing great," Snowtail purred. Oceankit, a gray kit, leaped out onto Snowtail, making her purr. A red she-cat with a single gray stripe on her back padded in. "Hello, Miraclepaw!" Miraclepaw was their older kit. "Hello," she purred shyly. Chapter One Snowtail looked up at the the Highrock. Miraclepaw had become a warrior, Miraclefur, and Oceankit had become an apprentice. Snowtail thought, What if one of my kits becomes a great leader like Amberstar once was? ''Snowtail suddenly wanted to make her kits the best. "I promise," she mewed under her breath. Once Miraclefur and Oceanpaw leaped down from the Highrock, Snowtail came up to them. "I have to be a little harder on you now. As you are older, and you should understand. I just want to make you two the best leader and deputy." The cats swallowed hard and nodded, gazing up at Snowtail. Faithstar leaped down from the Highrock. "I'm sorry, Snowtail, but Oceanpaw needs to train, and Miraclefur must do her warrior duties." The kits looked relieved, but Snowtail didn't take any notice. She simply nodded. Fireball padded up to her. "I know our kits will be the best warriors, I overheard your conversation," he added. Snowtail purred. ''So, you were the perfect mate for me, you think just like me. And you know what they say, great minds think alike! ''Snowtail padded up and nuzzled Fireball. Suddenly, Snowtail sensed something beside her. She saw the pale shape of Amberstar, the fluffy and tall she-cat. "Snowtail, don't force it on them," Amberstar pleaded before being swept away by the wind. That just made Snowtail mad. ''So maybe Amberstar wasn't that wise, but my kits will still become legends! '' ~~ Snowtail stared down at the dead shape. It couldn't be! He was a strong warrior! "Fireball!" Snowtail cried. It had only been a week since her kits had leveled up, and Fireball was dead! ''Is one of my kits cursed? Miraclefur or Oceanpaw? No, they can't become leaders! ''Snowtail turned to her kits, who were crying. "You cursed little brats!" She snarled. Miraclefur looked up, a pained expression on her face. "What makes you think this? It wasn't our fault! It was his destiny!" Snowtail saw the blood on Miraclefur's pelt. "''You! ''You killed him!" Miraclefur stumbled back in surprise. "It was a bloody battle!" Oceanpaw piped up. Suddenly, Faithstar stepped in between the cats. "Snowtail, Fireball was killed by a cat of CreekClan! You have nothing on Miraclefur!" Snowtail had enough of this. She unsheathed her claws, and stepped forward. She reached towards Miraclefur. An expression of shock was on her face when she clawed her throat out. Faithstar gasped, and Oceanpaw started crying! "You are cursed by Tigerstar himself, Snowtail! You are banished from the Clan!" Chapter Two Snowtail, now named Snowflake, padded onto the sandy beach. The waves roared in her ears. She padded closer to the water, and now she was able to see all the fish darting by. She could swim, but she didn't want to risk it because of how big the waves were. There was a remarkable wind, too. "A storm," Snowflake muttered to herself. Wind whipped the leaves. Suddenly, she heard a huge roaring in her ears. She looked up, and saw a huge wave, far in the distance. It was traveling fast, though. She ran as fast as she could, and darted to the top of the tallest tree. She could see Twolegs gathering on large hills. "At least their smart enough to know this," she snarled. She could see her old Clan was taking cover in trees, too. They were like ants in the distance. She came back to herself as the wave hit the shore. It was even taller than the tree she was in. She took a gasping breath right before she went under. She couldn't see a thing, just blueness. She was thrown against a red wall, and blood trickled from her pelt. "Help!" She gurgled. Snowflake decided she just wanted to die. She didn't even fight anymore, and just lost herself in the wave. She suddenly felt herself hit the ground again, and opened her eyes. The familiar sand was beneath her, but blood was pooling around her rapidly. "Just give up, Snowflake," she sighed to herself. She let the world go black. ~~ Oceanpaw was out on patrol with Wishfire and Lavenderpaw. Suddenly, a white pelt came into view. Dried up blood was all around it. Could it be? She must have been taken by The Big Splash too. Some of her Clanmates, Silverfur, an elder, and Siam had been taken by it too. "Snowtail?" She gasped. Wishfire growled, "Of course that monstrosity of a cat would have died." Oceanpaw couldn't believe it. All of her family was dead. She started whimpering, and yowled in pain. "What's wrong?" Asked Lavenderpaw. "All of my family is dead! All of it!" ''Why should I go on living? I could just go onto the ranks of StarClan now. No, I have to keep my family's legacy alive! ''Oceanpaw sniffed once, and stopped. The thought of keeping her family alive made her happy. She would do that forevermore. Chapter Three Pelts slipped through the sandy place. An orange tom, a brown tabby tom, and even more. "Our leader is dead," announced the brown tabby. A white she-cat with brown splotches spoke up, "Thumper, we need to make this more of a Clan, than a ragtag bunch of rogues." Thumper nodded in agreement. "I will go to the Mooncave and see if StarClan accepts us as a Clan, I will be Thumperstar, and my deputy will be you, Nature." Nature's eyes lit up in surprise. The white she-cat with brown splotches squealed. The orange tom stepped forward. "What about me?" Thumperstar purred, "You need to make your warrior names," to all of them. Neon, the orange tom, named himself Neonfur, Streak, a yellow rogue, named herself Streakfire. "We will be called, RogueClan!" yowled Thumperstar. The warriors and deputy chanted the name, and Thumperstar went off to become leader. ~~ Oceanpaw pawed at the moss she had been carrying. She didn't want to have this annoying duty, especially when there were more important things to do. All the warriors had been training up their apprentices lately because of the new RogueClan. With a leader with the name of Thumperstar, and the deputy was Naturepool. "Stupid moss," she grumbled. She remembered clearly how RogueClan had been introduced. 'Oceanpaw heard noise on the border, followed by voices. "Streakfire! Stop being so clumsy! Don't you know how to hunt?"' 'Suddenly, Oceanpaw stepped forward. "Um, excuse me, but your hunting on BeachClan territory." ''' Anger heated up her fur that they had ignored the strong scent marks, and they had caught a fat fish. "Now, give that to me," Oceanpaw snarled, fluffing up her fur. ''The 'patrol' laughed, until Sparklepool, Crystalpaw, and Wishfire stepped out. The small patrol of two looked intimidated, and dropped the rabbit. "We're sorry." '' ''With that, they ran. '' Oceanpaw felt satisfaction heat up her fur once again. They had taught those mange-pelts! Wishfire, her mentor, padded over to her. "Bring that moss to the elders. Once you've done that, come out for battle training with me." Oceanpaw nodded, and carried it over. The only cat in there was Wavepelt, a dark gray she-cat. "Well, hello. And just so you know, Tawnywish is out hunting." Oceanpaw nodded and changed out the bedding. "Thank you!" Called Wavepelt. "Your welcome!" Chapter Four Oceanpaw cautiously watched the border now. RogueClan was increasing. They had recruited a ton of new cats. Leopardspots, Silverfur, Flashpaw, Guppynose, and Speedykit had joined the Clan. But after all, BeachClan had recruited some new members too. "Redsun! Frostpelt! Get to work!" Oceanpaw looked at the two new warriors. She was jealous that they didn't have to go through apprentice training because of their age. But however, Oceanpaw was eleven moons, and would be a warrior soon. "Help!" Screeched a voice. Oceanpaw turned around and saw loads of cats pouring into the camp. "RogueClan, attack!" Screeched a voice. Oceanpaw leaped at Flashpaw. She snarled and jumped on top of him, crushing the small tom. Flashpaw wailed, but it was abruptly cut off. Oceanpaw had knocked all the air out of him. She bit into this back, close to his throat. He suddenly went limp. "Weakling," she muttered. The tom had passed out. Suddenly, a ball of silver fur knocked into her. ''Silverfur! ''She scrambled, and suddenly the weight was taken off her. Wishfire had darted in, and was driving the small she-cat back. Oceanpaw joined in. They matched blow for blow, until Leopardspots dived in. "Nobody messes with my sister!" She leaped on top of Wishfire, and Oceanpaw knocked her off. Suddenly, Lavenderpaw joined the fray. She screeched and started showering Silverfur with blows. Oceanpaw did the same to Leopardspots, who ran off. Wishfire was knocked, breathless, on the ground. She scrambled to her paws. "Thank you." "Anytime," replied Oceanpaw. The RogueClan cats were retreating. Naturepool and Thumperstar were the only ones who did stay. "What are you all? Cowards?" Hissed Thumperstar. "Quite the cowards you've got there," purred Oceanpaw. Thumperstar narrowed his eyes and leaped at Oceanpaw. She dodged neatly to the side, and managed to rake his side as he flew past. Oceanpaw seized her chance and smashed her paw into his rib. She took a bite. She sank her jaws in slowly, making Thumperstar yowl in pain. Oceanpaw hardly noticed Naturepool leaping at her. "Oceanpaw!" It was too late. Naturepool landed on Oceanpaw with a ''thump ''and Wishfire knocked her off. Oceanpaw was breathless from the shock. Thumperstar raked his claws across Oceanpaw's face. One caught her eye, and Oceanpaw fainted from the pain. Chapter Five Oceanpaw woke. Blood obscured all that she could see. She felt something on her eye, which was really sore. It felt soft, and soaked. Moss. ''I'm in the medicine den! ''"Oceanpaw?" A soft voice rumbled. The medicine cat was an old tom with ragged clumps of fur here and there. "Hello, Bluewater," whispered Oceanpaw. She could not get her voice above a whisper, which was frustrating. She decided not to say anything. Oceanpaw could faintly see Bluewater's outline now. The thing she could see best was his brighter gray pelt. Only some of the world came into focus. "All done," Bluewater rumbled. Oceanpaw whispered, "What do you mean? I still can't see completely." "It'll take a while to heal." Oceanpaw whimpered. Blood-scent still clung to her pelt, and she looked in a pool of water. One of her eyes had a nasty scratch through it, and her nose had an ugly red dot in the middle. Her mouth was scarred, and angry red wounds stuck on her lips. "Why?" She whispered. Bluewater padded closer to Oceanpaw for support. "You should be glad your not blind or dead." Oceanpaw sank to the ground. She knew there were worse things, but this seemed like dying. Did dying feel like this? Maybe she was dying. Thoughts raced through her head. She couldn't even hear the voices around her, and she didn't even feel as Bluewater lifted her up to show the Clan. "Oceanpaw!" A slightly annoyed voice dragged her back into the present. "What?" She groaned. "I've tried to talk to you five times! Anyway, are you okay? Does anything hurt?" Oceanpaw moaned, "Everything hurts." She couldn't even make out who the cat was, all she could make out was a worried female voice. Oceanpaw stumbled back inside and collapsed in her nest. Maybe sleeping would drag her out of the pain. She closed her eyes. ~~ Oceanpaw opened her eyes. Things shimmered all around her. "Where am I?" The pain had faded, and she could see completely. A starry cat padded up. "A dream," it replied matter-of-factly. "Oh, I wish it was StarClan. I wish I were dead." Oceanpaw padded over to the starry cats, disappointed that this would only last for a few minutes. She wanted to be in peace, away from her pain, where she could see Miraclefur and Fireball. "Oceanpaw, listen." Oceanpaw realized the cat talking was Miraclefur. "What, sister? Can't I just hang out with you... Forever?" Miraclefur rolled her eyes. "Be glad your not dead. It's more boring up here than you would expect. It's not like we get to hang out and chatter all day." Oceanpaw sighed. "Now, what do you want to tell me?" Chapter Six Miraclefur looked at Oceanpaw. "This is serious, you mustn't tell any other cat. Promise?" She looked Oceanpaw right in the eyes. "Promise," Oceanpaw meowed solemnly. Miraclefur continued, "There is a place only a special one will travel to. It is paradise, away from any other cats or Clans. An ideal home." Miraclefur finished with a purr. Oceanpaw nodded. "Okay." Miraclefur was beginning to fade, and so was everything around her. "Goodbye." Oceanpaw's eyes watered as the she-cat left. Suddenly, something banged into her ribs. She could see a ghostly cat outline. But when she opened her eyes, it was just Bluewater poking her. "It's sunhigh," Bluewater growled. "So?" Oceanpaw stretched her jaws wide in a yawn. "You disturbed me from my sleep. I'm injured. I needed more." Bluewater rolled his eyes and padded away. ''Elders, ''Oceanpaw thought. The pain became noticeable again, stinging around her face. Her vision was almost fine, she couldn't believe it healed that quickly. "Do I have to get back to apprentice duties?" She called. Bluewater shook his head. Oceanpaw got up anyway. She padded over to the herb stores. "Which herb treats-" Bluewater rolled his eyes. "I'll give you cobweb and marigold, if that's enough to stop you from chattering." He picked up the two herbs in his jaws and gave them to her. Oceanpaw nodded in thanks, and padded to her nest. She put the cobweb on her wounds, barely managing to reach her face. She rubbed the marigold there, too. She wanted poppy seeds, but she knew if she fell asleep she would be disturbed by omens again. "Oceanpaw, get up." A voice called from the back of the den. It was a white she-cat, who sounded and looked like Snowtail. "Mom?" She whispered, not wanting anyone to think she was crazy. Snowtail nodded. "I'm a Wandering Spirit. I just came to say, my daughter, I still love you. Your strong. I'm sorry for killing Miraclefur. If I could bring her back to life, I would." A tear escaped Oceanpaw's mother's eyes, but Oceanpaw licked it off. "I love you too." Snowtail slowly faded, but Oceanpaw felt strength seep back into her paws. ''Thanks, mother, ''Oceanpaw thought, hoping Snowtail's spirit would hear. Chapter Seven Oceanpaw was fully healed, getting back to apprentice duties, though she was held back for a week. She was battle training with Wishfire. "Now what do we do?" She asked eagerly. "Oceanpaw, honestly, it's sunset. We've been training all day," she purred. Oceanpaw shrugged. "Why should I care?" Wishfire waved her tail. "Come on, let's go back. My nest and a drink sounds enticing right now." They padded back quietly, listening to the sounds of the forest. The wind rustled the trees, and pale gray clouds were overhead. ''It'll rain tonight, ''Oceanpaw predicted. They reached the camp. Oceanpaw padded to her nest, and when she got in it, she realized just how tired she was. "Oceanpaw?" A voice made her open her eyes. It was Crystalpaw, a cat she never really talked to. "What?" Oceanpaw rubbed her eyes sleepily. "I haven't slept at all yet." Crystalpaw widened her eyes in surprise. "You've slept for hours!" Oceanpaw opened her eyes and looked outside the den. The stars were twinkling. "Oh.." Oeanpaw let out a loud yawn and stretched. "What did you wake me up in the middle of the night for?" Crystalpaw purred. "You'll see. Follow me." Crystalpaw woke up Lavenderpaw and they all went outside. The stars were twinkling, Silverpelt was there, nothing seemed out of the ordinary. Suddenly, a noise sounded. "See?" Crystalpaw whispered. The noise repeated. It sounded like it was getting closer. "It sounds like a wolf howling, but ten thousand times louder." A creaking noise sounded in the distance, and something toppled over. It was something, but Oceanpaw couldn't tell what it was. "You woke us up for that? This was a waste of time. I could be in my nest right now," hissed Oceanpaw. Crystalpaw sighed. "I knew you wouldn't be impressed." Lavenderpaw tilted her head to the side. "Why do you want us to be impressed?" Crystalpaw let out a long sigh. "Well, you guys never really talk to me. I just feel like I'm not cool enough for you guys. I mean, you always hang out with each other..." Oceanpaw and Lavenderpaw exchanged a glance. "Why didn't you just ask?" Oceanpaw purred. "I was too shy.." Oceanpaw ran up and licked Crystalpaw. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to appear that way." Oceanpaw felt a presence beside her. It was Snowtail. She looked at Snowtail, winking. Snowtail purred and faded away. Oceanpaw hoped she could improve Crystalpaw's life. ''I'll do the best I can, ''she vowed. Chapter Eight The sun was up now. Oceanpaw, Crystalpaw, and Lavenderpaw all had a training session together. "Oceanpaw, are you excited?" Whispered Crystalpaw. "About what?" "There's going to be two new apprentices! Haven't you heard? Tawnywish found two lost apprentice-aged kits." Almost as soon as Crystalpaw spoke, a call rose from Faithstar. Cats crowded around the two apprentices, and Oceanpaw looked up expectantly. "Our two new kits, Pebble and Glacier, are being introduced to Clan life today. As well as their mother, Leaf." ''Crystalpaw never told me about her! ''Thought Oceanpaw. She could see Leaf out of the corner of her eye. The cream she-cat looked nervous, but Oceanpaw knew every first-timer was nervous. Faithstar called, "But as a sign that these cats must not worry, I will give them Clan names. Pebble, Glacier, Leaf." All three cats stepped forward. The new apprentices bounced around excitedly. Leaf flicked her tail at them, making them quiet down. "Pebble, do you promise to uphold the warrior code, train with your mentor, and do what they tell you?" Pebble gulped. Oceanpaw knew this was a big promise for a former loner. "I do," Pebble finally mewed. "Than from this moment on, you will be known as Pebblepaw. Your mentor will be Redsun." The cats cheered Pebblepaw's new name, and Redsun touched noses with his new apprentice. Oceanpaw saw them mutter something to each other, but she couldn't hear. Next, it was Glacier's turn. She accepted the oath, and became Glacierpaw. "Your mentor will be Frostpelt," meowed Faithstar. Again, it happened. And now, Leaf. "Leaf, from this moment on you will be known as Leafheart. StarClan knows that you will be a valued Clan member, and that you will do many things." Leafheart dipped her head. "Thank you." ~~ Oceanpaw padded alongside Lavenderpaw and Crystalpaw. She had heard the noise again, but thought nothing of it. When they reached the waterside, she sat down and listened to Wishfire talk about how important this training was. Oceanpaw wasn't really listening, until Wishfire got to the move. "Today, you are practicing a hard move for beach cats. The leap and twist." Oceanpaw listened on how to do it, and couldn't help but gulp. She would never be able to do it! "Now, pretend that I'm a cat of RogueClan. Oceanpaw, your turn." The gray she-cat gulped, but padded forward. She slowly prowled toward Wishfire, than leaped into the air. Wishfire leaped at her, but she twisted and struck her paw on Wishfire's face. Oceanpaw panted. But she had gotten it right! "Great job, Oceanpaw!" Oceanpaw dipped her head, and watched Crystalpaw do it. As the day went on, they eventually all got it right. Chapter Nine